The cultivation of rice and other crops requires the occasional flooding or irrigation, as necessary, of the fields. It is advantageous and economical to use one primary water source, when possible, regardless of the irrigation format. Rice boxes and similarly constructed irrigation devices are used to provide and regulate water flow throughout numerous fields and between individual fields and checks, levees or ditches. After the rice is harvested, many growers burn the remaining rice stubble to help maintain a good quality rice crop the next planting season. Wooden, steel, and fiberglass rice boxes and generally wooden reinforced plastic sheeting are now in use as irrigation devices. Each has deficiencies which impair efficient cultivation of crops. Wooden boxes are expensive, susceptible to rot, rodents, buoyancy unless secured, fire damage and are heavy and bulky. Steel boxes are expensive, extremely susceptible to corrosion, may require securing to prevent buoyancy, and are heavy and bulky. Fiberglass boxes are not inexpensive, susceptible to fire, damage are bulky, and may require securing or other additional means to prevent buoyancy. Reinforced plastic sheeting is expensive, extremely susceptible to wash outs and buoyancy and provides a generally inadequate control of water flow. Only the steel box is constructed of a recyclable material. None, of the three boxes, are constructed to accept pre-made, manufactured replacement parts or fold for ease and convenience in handling, transportation and storage.